LeahxJacob
by whiteknightgirl
Summary: What's her face? LEAH! LeahxJacob


Leah's POV

"Time for dinner!" My mom shouted upstairs.  
"Just a minute!" I shouted back, noticing how she didn't say my name. I noticed this because she NEVER says my name anymore. No one does!  
I laid on my bed to think. My mom doesn't specify that she's talking to me even though I know she is. Sam calls me Lee-Lee. God how I hated that nickname. I think he does it just to put me through hell.  
I rolled over to my side. The pack calls me 'Her royal meanness.' They do it every time they talk to me. Every time they even refer to me.  
"Dinner's getting cold!" Mom called up again.  
"Coming!" I yelled back down to her before sighing and slumping downstairs to the kitchen where I knew that the pack waited. Yes, the pack is having dinner with us, it's nothing new anymore. They come over at least three times a week for dinner now.  
I took my place at the newly lengthened table. As I was expecting, everyone else was already there.  
"Took you long enough your royal meanness!" Quil complained, taking a bite of his chicken.  
"Yeah, what took you so long, Lee-Lee?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows at me, taking a bite f his mashed potatoes.  
I flinched at my old nickname. Like I said. I think he calls me that because he knows I'll hurt for a whole other week.  
"I was typing on my computer. Got a problem with that?" I snapped.  
"Whoo, is her meanness in a bit of a mood today?" Embery shot back at me, smirking.  
"No." I muttered, "You're just all idiots who need to keep your comments to yourselves."  
"Leah, can you please pass the potatoes?" I jumped at the sound of my name, and looked up.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"I said, 'Leah, can you please pass the potatoes?'" Jacob repeated.  
I nodded, passing them. I was still in shock. He called me Leah. JACOB called me Leah. Jacob of all people. Then I realized that, through all the fun poked at me by the pack, Jacob never joined them in laughing at me and calling me names. Sure he made fun sometimes, but for some reason it was ok when he did it.  
"Lee-Lee? Lee-Lee, you're not scooping anything up!" Sam smirked at me.  
I realized I had been trying to scoop something for at least two minutes now, and nothing was there.  
"Oh, yeah…." I trailed off.  
"Are you ok?" Mom asked, looking at me with worry.  
"Yep, just thinking really hard………."I trailed off again. I could someone looking at me. I looked up. Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, and the rest of the pack were eating, along with my Mom. My eyes swiveled as I felt the feeling getting stronger. I saw Jacob looking at me, his brows furrowed.  
Then, gradually, he looked back down at his plate and started eating again. I sighed inwardly.  
After dinner, I had to run patrol with one of the others. I ran outside and phased quickly after removing my clothes from the cover of a bush.  
'I wonder hoe Bella's doing…' I was running patrol with Jacob.  
I sighed. I wish I knew why he was the only one who didn't make fun of me. He out of the pack, did seem to hate me the most. And what was up with him looking at me like that at dinner anyway?  
I growled at myself, and felt an surge of depression as my thoughts turned to Sam and Emily.  
Why did Sam have to imprint? Why? And with my cousin. Life is SO unfair. It seems like it saves all it's bad energy for me!  
It started raining. Perfect I thought. Just Perfect. I slowed my run to a trot. I don't want to feel the pain. I thought. I want to die.  
With that thought, I quickly phased human. I found the hiding place where I'd hid my clothes. (I was back to where I'd started) I put them on and fished around in the backpack I'd hidden with my clothes until I found a silver pocket knife.  
I raised it to my throat and pushed, it brought pain and some blood, but I kept going.  
Suddenly, a black flash zoomed into my hiding spot. It was Jacob. He phased human.  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed, snatching the knife from my hands.  
"I don't want to feel the pain anymore." I cried. No I mean, I was LITERALLY crying.  
He picked up my backpack and fished out a first aid kit. He opened it up and started putting band-aids on my throat. His jaw was clenched so tight that if he clenched it any tighter, it would most defiantly get stuck.  
"I'm sorry…." I managed to get out brokenly.  
He shifted his eyes till he was looking into mine. "What were you thinking?" He whispered.  
"You know what I was thinking." I said, half hysterically.  
"Why were you thinking it?" He specified, still whispering.  
"I wanted the pain to stop." I muttered quietly.  
"You're an idiot, you know that?"  
"Yeah…… I'm…sorry."  
"I call you Leah because it's your name, and I like it." He said.  
"What?"  
"You asked that in your head. You asked why I called you Leah."  
"Oh. That's why you call me Leah? Wouldn't you have more fun, well, making fun of me?" I asked.  
"No." He answered.  
I nodded.

The next morning I left for school with a bandage on my throat, and a good feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
I spotted the pack standing under a tree in the school courtyard. I ran over to them.  
"Hi guys!" I called cheerfully.  
They looked at me in shock. "In a good mood today your meanness?" Asked Quil, nudging Embry.  
I felt the smile slide from my face. "That's not fair." Jacob said, "It's not a good thing to call her names. Where are we? Kindergarten?"  
Quil looked down at his shoes. "So quit. Making. Fun. Of. Her." Jacob hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Look, sorry Lee-Lee." Sam apologized.  
"Sam. Can't you tell she doesn't like you calling her that?!" Jacob asked in exasperation.  
How would you know?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Because she flinches every time you call her that." He answered simply.  
"Fine. Come on guys." Sam said, excepting his defeat disgracefully.  
As they left I said, "Thanks Jacob."  
"It's no problem Leah." He said winking at me. "It's no problem at all."


End file.
